Love In Many Ways
by MizaniansGirl
Summary: Eve & Miz were in a relationship, but he broke her heart. Randy is in an affair with Maryse, & her best friend Ted loves her. Kaitlyn is an open lesbian, & falls for Kelly. K2 is confused on feelings. Wade & Layla, not so perfect. John misses GF Maria K.


Chapter One

Mike's POV

What the in the blue hell happened last night? Did I get home? Did I sleep with someone..I did. Must be. Yep. Knew it. One of the Bella twins. I guess it's about time I kick her (or them) out. I climbed out of the burgundy striped sheets of the hotel room. I scanned the room for a clean shirt. I eventually found one by the foot of Alex's bed. Which he was missing in. Must be gone for the morning. He has become a very close friend of mine, and we have been traveling together. I heard feet hitting the floor. I turned and there was Nikki Bella standing up, rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding a white sheet around her small body with the other.

"Morning Tiger." She walked over to me and kissed me. Her breath was a mixture of Jagermeister and Red Bull. Must have been taking Jager Bombs. She had her black mascara smeared around her eyes, and a lip stick stain on her front tooth. Yeah. She looked BEAUTIFUL in the morning...I smirked to that though.

"Morning Nikki." I turned around and started changing to go to the gym.

"...I'm Brie..." I turned toward her, and she was getting dressed, obviously upset at my mistake.

"Yeah whatever..Anyways, you should leave. Alex should be getting back soon." She slipped on her read stilettos and started walking toward the door. She stopped and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"See you next time." She winked and walked out of my room. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. I am screwing up my life. Sure. I was WWE Champion. Sure, I was living the life as a celebrity. On the outside I look like I am the happy Mike I've always been..But on the inside I am dieing. I have made plenty of mistakes in the past. And I really wish life had a rewind button...

Layla's POV

I was in me and my husband Wade's hotel bathroom. I was doing my make up. Me and Michelle were going to have brunch together. I was applying my MAC Black mascara when Wade walked in. He sat on the closed marble toilet.

"You getting ready for lunch with Justin and Barbra?" His thick accent showing..One the reason's I fell for him. I have on too. But his is just intoxicating. I am used to hearing it..But I don't know. He's one of the very few who make my spine tickle by just talking.

"I'm not going..I am going to lunch with 'Chelle." I capped the mascara and rummaged around my make up bag for a light pink gloss.

"Excuse me?" He said standing up his hands on his hips with authority.

I turned to him. "I am going out with Michelle." I turned back toward the mirror and continued applying my gloss. He walked over to me and gripped both of my wrists tightly in his strong hands. He spun me around to him, my lip gloss went flying out my hand and fell into the sink.

"Now you listen here. You WILL go to lunch with me. And you WILL be the perfect little Wife I know you are capable of being. Do you understand me Mrs. Barret?" His eyes were full of fire. I couldn't get the words out.

"Uh-Uh-Yes Honey.." He released his grip and pulled me into a tight hug. "I am sorry Layla. You just make me so mad sometimes. I love you, you know that right?" I looked up into his now comforting eyes, and meet them with my scared teary ones. "Yes I know that. I love you as well." He kissed me and walked out.

I used a tissue and dabbed the tear stains around my eyes and added more mascara and foundation. You see, this isn't the first time this has happened. It started about four months ago when I was out at the club, enjoying a girls night out with Michelle and Maryse and I came to the hotel later then I planned. He got so angry he pushed me down. Then one time he hit me. I've been kicked, punched, clawed at. You name it, hes done it. But he always apologizes right after, and I'm afraid to leave him. I want to change him. I want the man I fell in love with. I want the sweet and caring man I fell for.

Randy's POV

"God, I miss you so much Samantha."

"I miss you too Randy. Me and Alanna both."

"Don't worry I'll be home in a week."

"Okay. Well, Alanna is still sleeping but I know she misses and loves you."

"Tell her Daddy says 'I love you'."

"Okay. I love you Randy."

"I love you too Honey." I hung up. I was just talking to my Wife. It isn't easy working on the road. I constantly miss my family. But that's what I do for this business. You are required to bend over backwards, and give up a lot for it. That's the price I pay.

"Randy, Honey where is your soap?" Maryse was standing outside my bathroom door, wearing only my shirt from the previous night. I walked over and into the bathroom. I dug around in a small duffel bag and pulled out a box.

"You have to pay me first." I smiled. She knew exactly what I meant.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked smiling up at me.

"One kiss, please." She got on her tip toes and pecked me on the lips.

"Thank you, and here you go." I gave the bar to her.

"Thanks. Now get out!" She started pushing me out and we were both laughing. I pulled her out with me and pushed her gently against the wall. I pinned her arms above her head and kissed her. She kissed me back and slid her tongue in my mouth, which I gladly let in. Our hands explored each others bodies. I knew her body like the back of my hand. When she pulled away after our short make out session she smiled.

"Now I really need to go get a shower." I let her go and she walked back into the bathroom. Once I heard the shower running on sat on my bed. I know cheating on your spouse is bad, but I love Maryse. She means the world to me. I love Samantha, but Maryse makes me so happy. And I get bored when I am away from Samantha. I mean I'm not saying shes just a play thing, no. I love her. I love her as much as I love Samantha...I think.

John Cena's POV

"So when are you going to come visit me?" Maria was pulling up her hair. We were talking through web cam.

"I don't know Babe. I am really busy with this photo shoot."

"Oh."

"But maybe you can come visit me. It's beautiful in the spring."

"I bet."

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Guess what my next job will be?" Maria smiled brightly...God I miss that smile.

"What?"

"Guess who got offered to grace the cover of Playboy for a second time?"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes! John this is sooo exciting . You have no idea how stoked I am for this. I had so much fun last time and this time it will be so much better."

"Ria any picture of you is beautiful." She started blushing.

"Shut up.." I laughed.

"It's true. Now get to bed. I am sure it's late over there."

"Very. Bye John. I love you."

"I love you too." I signed off and shut down my computer. Ever since Maria has been gone, I've missed her terribly. I hardly see her. And I always have a fear of that she doesn't love me, or she's cheating on me. Sometimes I cannot sleep at night with the thought of it. It's absolutely terrible. I've never even told anyone. I don't think of it much as a problem...

Ted's POV

"Where the hell is she?" I was sitting in a hotel lobby couch waiting for Maryse. We were going to go to a signing, but she was late. Wait, shes always late. I toke a sip of my coffee and pulled out my phone. I dialed her number I waited for awhile until she finally answered.

"Hello?" She sounded frustrated.

"Where are you?"

"Sorry. I forgot." She sounded like she was running.

"Maryse are you running?" She didn't answer for awhile. "Maryse?"

"Sorry. And yes, I am. I fell asleep in Nattie's room last night. And obviously I over slept."

"Okay. Well please hurry up."

"Okay. Be done there in 10." Okay. So me and Maryse have been good friends since we started in this business. I've always watched out for her, and she's always been my support system when out on the road. But the thing is..I love her. I've been in love with her since the day I meet her. She's funny, sweet, beautiful, and one of the most kind hearted person I've meet. It may not seem like it, but she is. Once you get to know her, she takes down her walls. And I would have the courage to tell her, but I am scared. Yes. Ted DiBiase Junior is scared of someone twice as small as him. I admit it. She has me hooked.

Eventually, about ten minutes after the phone call she walked out of the elevator. She walked toward me. "Ohh coffee." She toke it upon herself to take it out of my hand and start walking off with it. I caught up with her. "Ryse. That's my coffee you're drinking." She looked at me seriously, "I don't really care. I'm exhausted." She toke another drink and we walked out to my rental car.

Barbra's POV

After a lovely brunch with Justin, Wade, and Layla we went to the arena to get ready for that nights show. I was in the Divas Locker with all the other blue team divas. A girl I've never seen before walked in. My first thought, 'wow she's beautiful'. She had blond and black hair, beautiful eyes, and the most flawless smile and body to match.

"Umm Hi?" Michelle asked giggling.

"Oh sorry." The blond and black haired diva said putting her duffel bag down and turned towards us. "I'm Kaitlyn, the new diva." She smiled and shook our hands.

"Nice to meet you Kaitlyn." Rosa said.

"So, are you debuting tonight?" Beth asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. Who has a script?" She scanned the room.

"I do." Layla said. She flipped through it. Michelle was reading over her shoulder.

"Yes you are. Barbra and you, against me and Lay. We are scheduled to win." Michelle said.

"Well we will have fun losing." I said smiling at Kaitlyn.

She laughed. "Yeah. We'll make it fun."


End file.
